


Shouldn't Have to Worry About It

by Pom_Rania



Series: Little By Little [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Foreshadowing, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e13 Fire Across the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: Before anyone knows there's a problem, Ezra visits a medic for the cuts on his face.





	

“You don’t seem very doctor-y.”

“That’s 'cause I ain’t a doctor. Halfway done my nurse training when the Empire started bombing, but I still had all my texts and ended up getting lots of hands-on experience. 'Sides, if there’s something I can’t deal with, I can always call someone up. But enough about me. I guess you’re here for that thing on your face?”

“Yeah. Kanan said it looked infected. Do you want me to take the bandage off?”

“Nah, I can do that. So it definitely looks infected, but it’s minor. Any allergies?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I’ll just put some of this cream on your arm first, see if there’s any reaction.”

“It kind of tingles....”

“That’s normal. While we’re waiting, might as well start a file for you. Name and age?”

“Ezra, Ezra Bridger. And I’m fifteen.”

“Species?”

“Human, duh.”

“Hey, you can never tell with some of the people around here. Weight, looks normal; height, short....”

“Hey!”

“We can measure it later. Know anything about your family medical history?”

“I was seven when I lost them, but there was a syndrome I remember hearing about... something like sackful, or sawtooth?”

“Sacul Syndrome, probably. Even if that’s it and you inherited it, shouldn’t have to worry about it for decades. Would that we all survive that long.”

“What is it?”

“Vision problems. Sound right?”

“Yeah. I had an aunt – great-aunt I guess, if she was my father’s aunt – who could barely see. Or maybe she was totally blind, she was killed when I was six so I don’t know.”

“I’ll put that down then. Now, let’s check on your arm. Doesn’t seem to be a reaction... does it feel hot or itchy or irritated at all?”

“No, don’t think so.”

“Okay then, this stuff should be fine. Hold still, this might sting a bit.”

“Is that it?”

“For those cuts, yeah. Where’d you get them from?”

“Lightsaber. The Inquisitor. He... I could have _died_!”

“Welcome to the Rebellion, where probably none of us will survive the next five years but it’s not gonna be from anything avoidable if I can help it. Keep that bandage on overnight, and it should be better tomorrow. Anything else you need? Need me to give you the Talk?”

“Huh?”

“The sex talk? You _are_ a teen.”

“What? No! No, I – I’m fine with that.”

“Whatever you say. Anything else? Headaches, soreness, fatigue, appetite or sleeping problems?”

“Well, I have been getting headaches, but it’s probably nothing.”

“Where?”

“Right here.”

“Can you tell me the shapes on the bottom line of that poster?”

“Uh....”

“That headache’s from squinting and straining your eyes. You need lenses.”

“Do I have to?”

“You could just go closer to look at things. If you make sure to keep your face and eye muscles relaxed, it shouldn’t hurt as much. That everything?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay then. Stay healthy, and try not to get killed.”


End file.
